Perfect
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Mary Camden's life may seem perfect but is it really? Mary meets someone at college in Buffalo. Someone she has a history with... Who is it? R&R to find out!


Hey y'all-this is a Mary/Wilson song INSPIRED fic. It is NOT a song fic-it is a fic INSPIRED by a song-olo. Well-I think I've gotten the point across by now. I do not own 7th Heaven-it al belongs to Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling. I also do not own the song Perfect. It belongs to the totally awesome group Simple Plan. I do, however, own Dr. Mitchell, Kellan, Justin, Maria, Josie, Kaye, Nate, Roger, and Paul.

**Perfect**

**A 7th Heaven Song-_Inspired_-Fic**

**by Norwegianchick101**

It was 6 AM and the only sound in the Camden household was the song _Perfect_ by Simple Plan blaring from the alarm clock in the guest room on the second floor.

Mary Camden sighed as she rolled over in her bed. Okay-so it wasn't really _her_ bed. It belonged to her grandparents-The Colonel John Camden and Ruth Camden. This was her song; her perfect song. Mary's parents-Reverend Eric Camden and Annie Camden had shipped Mary off to Buffalo two months ago. Mary had used to be the star basketball player of Kennedy High School, but after a lock-out of the gym Mary and her fellow teammates decided to retaliate by vandalizing the gym. Everything had gone downhill from there. And then there was Robbie. Robbie had sent Mary this CD as a joke last week as a birthday gift. Robbie Palmer was Mary's ex-boyfriend. He had lived with the Camden family for roughly a year now. He was the only one whom Mary ever kept in touch with.

Today Mary was starting pre-law. She had decided a month ago that this was what she wanted to do with herself. It was all about helping others. Mary wanted to be a social worker and work with teenagers who had been in social services their whole lives. It was January 25th, 2001-the beginning of a new semester at NYU Buffalo, and the beginning of a new life for Mary Jessica Camden.

Mary's first class of the day was Sociology. She walked into the classroom at 7:00, a venti caramel latte from Starbucks in her right hand, a green Birken Bag in her left, and a grey LL Bean bookbag with a purple monogram that read MJC on her back. Class started at 8-but since this was a year-round class Mary was to come an hour early each day to be tutored by the 'best student' in the class; well-according to the teacher anyways.

When Mary looked around she only saw one person in the room. And something told her that he wasn't the teacher. Mary smiled, and the man smiled back.

"Wilson?" Mary asked. "Wilson West? What are you doing here?"

"Well-I guess I'm your tutor. Dr. Mitchell shouldn't be here for about a half hour and I don't know where she wants us to start-so why not spend some time catching up?"

Mary laughed and set down her coffee and bag and slipped off her bookbag before moving herself onto Wilson's lap. "Whatever you say. I'm all yours." With that Mary placed her lips on Wilson's.

It was 7:22 when Dr. Mitchell entered the room, only to find Wilson pinned to a desk-a woman of what he guessed to be around age 20 on top of him.

"Wilson-I thought I asked you to tutor Miss Camden in Sociology-not Sexual Education."

Mary looked up, flushed. What a great way to make a first impression, she thought.

"Well-actually Dr. Mitchell-you told me I would be tutoring a new student-not my ex-girlfriend. And well-I'm hoping if you could just give us a minute to talk things out that would be great. We haven't seen each other in ages."

"Alright Wilson-you have five minutes. I need to talk some things over with Miss Camden, and apparently you as well, before class starts."

With that Dr. Mitchell left Mary and Wilson to talk.

"Er-Mare-um...about that-I didn't really know what to say. I mean-last time we talked that's what you were-my ex-girlfriend I mean. And um...I was wondering if maybe you'd join me and Billy for dinner tonight. I'll make your favorite." Wilson pleaded.

Mary laughed. "Smooth Mr. West-real smooth. And what exactly, may I ask, _is_ my favorite?"

Wilson got down on one knee and took Mary's hand. "Why spaghetti and meatballs M'lady."

Mary through her head back in laughter and fell over on top of Wilson just as Dr. Mitchell returned.

"Well then, I take it that this is the famous Mary Camden. Everyone in this class already knows who you are. It's a small class-9 people-10 now with you here. I must say-this is very interesting."

Mary eyed Wilson curiously before turning to Dr. Mitchell.

"He talks about you constantly dear-every Friday we set aside half an hour at the end of class to talk about what's going on in our lives. It's always Mary this, or Mary that, or-I wish Mary could be here. Of course he occasionally mentions Billy, but you are the main topic of his discussion."

Mary giggled and looked at Wilson again-he was blushing.

"How is Billy?" she asked. "He's what? 7 now-isn't it?"

Wilson nodded as the door opened again and 8 people-4 girls and 4 guys-entered the room talking laughing with each other.

"Wilson-we missed you at the coffee shop this morning. 7:00-remember?" A girl with long, straight, platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes spoke up, a venti mint-mocha frappacino in one hand, a green Vira Bradley bag in the other. On her back was a black Jansport bookbag monogrammed in white with the initials KRJ.

Wilson just smiled and took Mary's hand in his.

"OH MY GOD!" One of the boys yelled in shock. He had red, semi-curly hair and green eyes. He had a venti chai and a faded dark blue Northridge bookbag monogrammed with the initials JMT in orange. "You're Mary Camden! Wilson has a picture of you in his wallet!"

"And in his bookbag." Another girl-Latino with thick dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and hazel eyes spoke. She held a white Dooney & Burke bag in one hand and a venti roast hazelnut coffee in the other. She had a pink LL Bean bookbag that was monogrammed in white with the initials MRC.

"And on his nightstand." Said another girl with curly black hair and brown eyes. She had a lime green LL Bean bookbag monogrammed with the initials JKR in black. She held a green sequined bag in one hand and a venti gingerbread latte in the other.

"Don't forget the one he keeps on his dresser." Said another girl with wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. She had a forest green Eastpack bookbag monogrammed in red with the initials KOM. She had a venti peppermint mocha and a black Vira Bradley purse.

"Hello!" Said another boy with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a yellow Eastpack bookbag monogrammed in black with the initials NDS. He held in his hand a venti java chip frappacino. "Are we all forgetting about the picture that Wilson keeps in his gym bag?"

"And the one he has taped to the inside of his planner?" spoke another boy-African-thick, semi-curly, black hair and brown eyes. He had an orange Jansport bookbag monogrammed with the initials RMB in white. He had with him a venti raspberry coffee.

"And set as the wallpaper on his computer." said the last of the eight-another boy. He had thick brown hair and green eyes. He had a red Eastpack bookbag monogrammed in grey with the initials PAE. He also had in his left hand a venti mocha latte.

"The one he shares with his son!" the blonde spoke again. "He also has the same picture as the wallpaper for his phone too! Oh-sorry Mary-we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kellan Renee James."

"I'm Justin Michael Terrin." The redheaded boy spoke up.

"Maria Rose Cervantes." Said the Latino girl.

"Josie Kristin Reynolds." Stated the black-haired girl.

"Kaye Olivia Matthews." Replied the girl with the auburn hair.

"Nate Daniel Sorenson." Said the blonde boy. "Call me Nathan and you die."

Everyone laughed for a while and then the African boy spoke up. "I'm Roger Matthew Barnes." he said.

"And I'm Paul Andrew Erickson." said the brown haired boy.

"Great!" Mary replied. "And I'm Mary Jessica Camden-as Justin apparently pointed out-and I guess we all know that this is Wilson Jeffery West." The ten of them laughed as Dr. Mitchell ushered them into their seats.

"Well," she said. "It's Monday-and that's normally the day for a new work load-but since Mary's new here I thought we could use today to get to know each other a bit better."

Mary just smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and sat on Wilson's lap-only to notice that Maria had taken a seat on Nate's lap, Kaye on Roger's, Kellan on Justin's, and Josie on Paul's-and laughed.

"So," she said. "Looks like you aren't the ninth wheel anymore now, are ya'?"

Everyone in the room laughed-except for Dr. Mitchell of course-as Mary planted a kiss on Wilson's forehead.

"So-let's go around and say our names and what we want to do as a career-oh-and one interesting thing about yourself. Mary-you can go first."

"Alright-I'm Mary Camden. I want to be a social worker and dedicate my time to teens who have been in social services their whole lives. And one interesting thing about me is um...Wilson-what's interesting about me?"

Everyone laughed as Wilson stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Um-you're taste in guys? I mean-I'm a teen father-Robbie was a juvenile delinquent-Jordan-well-I'm not gonna go into detail about him-and well-you get my point."

"Sure thing-jealous." Mary muttered the last word under her breath-but it did not go unheard.

Wilson just laughed and tickled Mary until she begged for mercy.

"Fine, fine, fine." Wilson muttered. "But I'm getting you back later."

Mary raised her eyebrows, interested, and stuck her tongue out at Wilson.

"Alright, well-I'm Wilson West. I want to work as a lawyer handling cases with teenage parents, and something interesting about me is that I'm a teen father."

Mary yawned and Wilson slapped her arm playfully.

"What?" Mary asked. "My dad's a minister, a minister who shipped his daughter off to Buffalo against her will, but anyways, I've met _millions_ of teen fathers."

"Have you dated all of them?" Wilson asked playfully.

"Well-no-but-"

"Well then, that's settled."

Then it was Maria's turn. "My name is Maria Cervantes. I want to be a Humanities teacher and something interesting about me is that I am half Latino and half Irish."

"My name's Nate Sorensen, I want to run a homeless shelter and I break dance."

"Alright, um...I'm Kaye Matthews-I want to run a home day-care center and I can solve a rubix cube."

"Okay-I'm Roger, um...I want to be an accountant and I have three dogs and two cats."

"Oh yay!" Kellan said sarcastically. "I'm Kellan James, I hate talking about myself. I want to be an on-campus minister and I can speak Norwegian."

"Alright, I'm Justin Terrin. I want to run a pen-pal association for schools and I am part of a family with 5 kids."

Mary just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Try 7 kids, two phone lines, no cell phones, and your father being a minister! And all in a small town too!"

Everyone just laughed as Wilson stroked Mary's hair while Josie began to speak.

"I'm Josie Reynolds, I want to be a school nurse and I passed all my math classes my entire life with 100."

"Okay, and I'm Paul Erickson, I want to be a police officer and I spent three years living in Australia during elementary school."

"Okay-and I'm your teacher, Beverly Mitchell, and I am a Sociology teacher at NYU Buffalo, and I hope you all knew that. I spent a year teaching English in Russia in 1998."

It was 2:15 and the group of ten was sitting in the NYU Buffalo student lounge watching Gilmore Girls-the new hit show on The WB22.

"Hey Wilson-doesn't Billy get out of school at 2:00 today?" Roger asked.

"OH SHIT!" Wilson yelled as he waved goodbye to everyone and grabbed Mary's hand, pulling her into his car.

Well-I'm gonna end this here 'cuz it's getting kinda long...

Here's a poll for all of you reviewers...

Should Mary and Wilson...

A) Have sex

B) Have sex and Billy walk in on them

C) Almost have sex but not because Billy walked in on them

D) Not have sex-Mary goes back to the Colonel's after dinner

This would be that night-please let me know what you think.


End file.
